Mi hogar
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Moringa sufre por las palabras de Souichi, las que le piden no volver, las que desconoces su existencia, Souichi sufre por el dolor que le causan sus propias palabras porque no eran verdad, porque aunque gritara que no volviera en aun espera.


Fic de Koi Suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga

* * *

Ya era tarde en la noche los pies de Morinaga dolían un poco de tanto caminar, se sentía cansado pero al mirar quien le llamaba recargo energías sentía que podía correr hasta él solo para verlo

— ¡Hola Senpai me sorprende escuchar tu voz tan tarde en la noche!  
¿Sucede algo?  
Todavía estoy de camino a la oficina después de la visita a un cliente, así que no puedo hablar mucho…  
¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Hey Morinaga bastardo que le has dicho a Tadokoro?

— ¿Qué?  
¿Qué…?  
¿De que estas hablando?

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Estás muerto para mí! ¡No vuelvas nunca más!

— ¡Espera! Espera ¡senpai!  
Duele, me duele tanto, a veces eres tan cruel Senpai…  
Lagrimas cristalizaban su mirada…

— ¿Morinaga kun paso algo?

— La persona que amo, me ha dicho que no vuelva nunca más…  
Las palabras estaban rotas, las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a caer  
La soledad se vuelve insoportable, hace mucho que no puede verlo, la última vez era tan cálido, era suyo. Él está esperando, en casa.  
"No vuelvas nunca más" Sollozos entre trabajosa respiración  
Fuertes brazos lo consolaron, se sentía bien.  
Al terminar de derramar sobre el suelo un poco de todo el dolor, el agua salada que ahogaba su corazón, levanto el rostro, parecía un niño abandonado, con los ojos rojos y la nariz goteando  
Conmovido Kuze le limpio el rostro y le sonrió amable  
No dijo nada más, camino a su lado, escucho en silencio lo que le hacía llorar

— Morinaga kun esa persona es bastante contradictoria, pero te ama, no puedo encontrar ninguna otra razón para sus acciones.

—¿De verdad?, yo… cuando Senpai me mira con su rostro sonrojado, cuando me besa… cuando me recibe dentro y es tan cálido y suave siento que me ama, pero como podría saberlo con certeza si nunca nadie me ha amado sinceramente.

Como puedo saberlo si Senpai se avergüenza tanto de lo que tenemos que ni siquiera lo reconoce para sí mismo, no soy su amante, me golpearía si me escuchara referirme a el de esa manera, pero tampoco soy solo su amigo, me tiene en el limbo no estoy ni en el cielo ni el en infierno, y me muero de frió, de soledad, de hambre por él, pero no me deja morir.

—Morinaga kun amas a un tirano, pero los tiranos también se enamoran.  
Creo que esa persona te ama, solo es demasiado testarudo tal vez como tú tampoco pueda reconocer el amor ¿Cómo puede saberlo si él tampoco ha amado a nadie antes? Y te ama a ti que eres tan inseguro, vaya combinación de tontos. Pero tengo un plan si eres muy feliz totalmente comprometido con tu tirano nunca veras a mi Kamiki dice sonriendo como un gato.

—¿He? ¿Esa es la razón principal por la que me ayudas? Dijo Morinaga un poco decepcionado Kuse san no era una buena persona pensó divertido.  
Con el corazón aligerado y con la esperanza renovada en su optimista corazón.

— ¿Kuse san cual es el plan?

— Muere

— ¿Eh?

— Él te dijo que estabas muerto para él, que no volvieras nunca más, has lo que él te pide

— ¡Estás loco Kuse san no voy a morir! Solo tengo que pedirle perdón

— Es un excelente plan, si no lo vuelves a llamar el en algún momento lo hará y cuando lo haga le responderé y le diré que has muerto que tu familia vino por ti y cremo tu cuerpo creo que eso le haría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti.

— ¡Eso sería muy cruel! ¡Jamás le haría eso a Senpai! Yo le prometí que no volvería a dejarlo, que no volvería a hacerlo llorar

— Que aburrido, eso siempre funciona en los doramas…

Bueno y si mejor te internamos en un hospital, le diré que estas muriendo así el llorara sobre ti y te dirá lo mucho que te ama.

— ¡Vez demasiados dramas! No voy a engañar a Senpai aun si no me ama es lógico que se entristezca si algo malo me pasa soy su amigo… Así no quiero que me diga que me ama

— Morinaga kun entonces solo no vuelvas a llamarlo, no le escribas, no vuelvas a casa hasta que el venga a ti y te lo pida

— ¿Y si no viene?

— Lo hará, creo que él te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti, como entrar a una casa en llamas para salvarte

Kuse san sonrió como un zorro astuto

Pero Morinaga ya no quería seguir ningún plan, estaba cansado de sentir que cada avance en su relación con senpai fuera acusado de chantaje, de jugar sucio.

Amaba a Souichi con todo lo que él era y sus palabras le lastiman tanto que sentía que se le encogía el corazón, pero seguía latiendo fuerte, se niega a rendirse, porque ha sentido el amor impetuoso del tirano, pecho a pecho tantas veces en los labios, la piel y el alma

Esa noche Souichi no contesto las llamadas, pero tenía que decirle tan desesperadamente en un mensaje de voz con las palabras un poco rotas de contener las ganas de llorar

"Senpai lo siento, yo no le dije nada a Tadokoro

Perdóname si hice algo que lo hizo sospechar, pero no puedo disimular que te amo

Dile que era solo yo y que ya no voy a volver a molestarte, que tú ya no tienes nada que ver con alguien como yo…

Lamento tanto no poder volver a verte, volver a ti, volver a casa"

* * *

Souichi no podía dormir, estaba tan enojado, no era capaz de calmarse ni siquiera después de llamar y gritarle tan desesperadamente a Morinaga, los habían descubierto, Tadokoro sabía, Morinaga tuvo que haberle dicho algo, los habían vuelto a descubrir por su culpa como lo que paso con Isogai y era aún peor porque era su lugar de trabajo, su vida entera se acabaría ¡era natural que se molestara ¡que tuviera ganas de matarlo a golpes! pero también dolía, un extraño dolor, como si su corazón no se expandiera completamente, como si se estuviera encogiendo y eso también era culpa de Morinaga ¿porque siempre tenía que ceder? como un niño que al mostrar un puchero consigue lo que quiere, era un chantaje, su tristeza, su amor...

Porque Morinaga no se quedaba a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio, si solo se queda por los besos y por dejarle penetrar su cuerpo, es chantaje, ya no quería sentirse tan atormentado, quería que Morinaga le devolviera la paz, no tener miedo de ser expuesto, si su nuevo asistente empezara a esparcir rumores, si su familia supiera el tipo de relación que tiene con Morinaga no podría verlos a la cara, prefería morir. Preferiría que su corazón se encogiera hasta desaparecer y ya no sentir ganas de llorar al imaginar el rostro lloroso de Morinaga al escuchar sus duras palabras a través del celular, prefiere no contestar sus llamadas y no escuchar el tono de su voz cuando suplica, prefiere no ver nunca más ese rostro tan triste.

Despertó junto al sol, sus ojos dolían, como si hubieran llorado, pero con el corazón entumecido.

Anestesiado por la resolución de su razonamiento, no quería sentir todo lo que Morinaga le provocaba, no era correcto, no era normal, era vergonzoso.

Cada día se concentró en su trabajo, durmió cuando caía exhausto, comió aunque no tuviera hambre y cada día escuchaba el mensaje de voz que le dejo esa noche, pero ese idiota no llamo más, ni le escribía, ni regresaba como prometió.

Ya era suficiente había pasado un mes de días muy largos, de noches muy frías, de sueños de anhelo sin alivio.

¡Chantaje! Porque él era así, porque para Morinaga era tan fácil dejarlo, a Souichi también le dolían las palabras que le grito, porque no era cierto, porque no era así como se sentía realmente, ese idiota debería saberlo, que quiere que regrese, porque otra razón estaría viviendo en ese apartamento tan grande para él solo ¡para el que él tenga una casa a la que volver! Que no eran sus acciones más importantes que unas palabras dichas en un momento de ira.

Pero a medida que pasaban los días su obstinación iba muriendo y su enfado iba en aumento, no pudo contenerse volvió a llamarlo

—¡Morinaga idiota! ¡Si no vuelves pronto dejare el apartamento! ¡Mentiroso! dijiste que volverías seguido pero han pasado casi cuatro meses y no has regresado ni una sola vez.

—Eh? ¿Senpai? Pero tú me pediste que no regre…

—¡Idiota! ¡Deberías saber que no es verdad!

Lo dije antes ¿verdad? que quiero que te quedes a mi lado

—¿Por cuánto tiempo Senpai?

—Toda la vida… quédate conmigo

Por favor no te vayas aunque sea un tirano, si te empujo solo abrázame más fuerte, tan fuerte que no pueda alejarte, si digo palabras hirientes solo cállame la boca con besos, ámame más, mucho más, ¡has lo que quieras conmigo! solo vuelve y no me dejes nunca mas...

—¡Senpai! ¡Dime que no estoy soñando! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Te amo mucho! Yo no iba a dejarte, he estado trabajado muy duro para que me den una semana libre, este fin de semana iba a ir a casa y a rogarte que me perdonaras por ser tan tonto, solo espera un poco Senpai, voy a besarte muchísimo, voy a hacerte el amor tan duro y profundo como te gusta…

—¡Idiota pervertido! ¡No vuelvas nunca más!

Colgó con el rostro caliente y los latidos acelerados, su corazón hinchado no cabe de nuevo en su pecho y Morinaga sonríe ya falta poco para regresar a casa.

* * *

Ya falta casi sale es capitulo de koi suru boukun tengo tantas ganas de leerlo que soñé con esta historia! gracias por leer!


End file.
